Monarcha Imperium Nexusa
thumb|251px|Godło Imperium, będące również oficjalnym symbolem urzędu imperialnego monarchy.Monarcha Imperium Nexusa to ważna persona w Imperium Nexusa. Jest on głową całego państwa, wraz z Arcykanclerzem oraz Wielkimi Prezydentami. Osoby te pełnią rolę premiera i ministrów imperialnych, w przeciwieństwie do tych lokalnych czy też Kanclerzy i Prezydentów pełniących te role na cały wszechświat. Monarcha rządzi praktycznie wszystkim dzięki swojej żelaznej ręce, może mianować namiestników do Rad Emisaryjnych rządzących uniwersami zajętymi, podbijanymi lub kolonizowanymi przez nieskończenie wielkie Imperium. Monarcha nieoficjalnie należy też do Wielkiej Tajnej Rady Nexusa, faktycznej władzy nad Imperium, gdzie jest jej przewodniczącym. Zaprojektowana tak by nadzorowała pozostałe tajne rady zwane Agendami ma tym samym pod swoją kontrolą tak naprawdę każdy aspekt swojego Imperium. Od początków Imperium aż do obecnych dni jedynym znanym monarchą pozostaje Arcturus Lwowski, jednakże Ka-Cthiria, dawniej znana jako Piękność w czasach kiedy była przywódczynią Jaźni, również jest monarchą, po raz pierwszy od ocalenia jej przez Arcturusa w batalii na Polach Cursed. Obecnie są wobec tego dwie osoby na tym stanowisku - Arcturus kieruje polityką zagraniczną, wojskiem i ideologią, natomiast Ka-Cthiria zajmuje się administracją i pozostałymi elementami państwa, którymi on się już nie zajmuje po przywróceniu ukochanej. Opis Podczas założenia Imperium jego pierwsze ludy domagały się ustanowienia władzy jakiegoś przywódcy w miejsce istnienia Przewodniczącego Komitetu Rewolucyjnego. Jedni proponowali Duce, inni Sekretarza Generalnego, a jeszcze inni - Prezydenta. Ostatecznie jednak większość mieli zwolennicy zaprowadzenia monarchii, ale i oni byli skłóceni między Arcycesarza, Cesarza, Wielkiego Cesarza, Imperatora, Króla, Księcia i tym podobne tytuły. Arcturus Lwowski, który był przywódcą rewolucji podczas zorganizowanej mowy koronacyjnej ogłosił, że nigdy nie będzie Cesarza, Króla czy Księcia; nigdy nie będzie tytułowania władcy Imperium mianem Wasza Wysokość czy Najjaśniejszy Panie. Zamiast tego stwierdził iż będzie tylko Panie bądź Pani z dodaniem Monarcho i tylko nazwą urzędu będzie się zwracać do władcy Imperium Nexusa. Miał to być jeden z fundamentów Imperium - nigdy żadnych wyższych czy niższych rang władzy najwyższej, a zamiast tego jeden człowiek, jeden tytuł i jedno miano - Monarcha. I tak ustanowiono urząd monarchy. Lwowski dzierży ten tytuł od samych jego początków i nie ma żadnego następcy czy innego tego miana. Podczas Wojny Świtu doszło do powstania Jaźni i zmiany Ka-Cthirii w Piękność, co doprowadziło do iście apokaliptycznej serii krucjat zwanej Krucjatami Umysłów. Ostatecznie zakończyła się wraz z rychłą porażką Jaźni w Wojnie Miliona niezliczony okres czasu później. Przez ten czas Imperium rozrosło się jak na drożdżach. Powstały jego ścisłe terytoria, a także cała masa protektoratów. Na wielu obszarach władzę przejęli cesarze czy królowie, którzy otrzymali to miano by lepiej im pasowało do roli namiestników władzy monarchy. Współcześnie, dzięki powrotowi Ka-Cthirii do zdrowia znów są dwie osoby na tym stanowisku. Rola monarchy się nie zmieniła przez ten czas, ale skończyła się Wojna Miliona. Nastała jednak bardziej wyrafinowana - Zimna Wojna. Pozostaje on w chwili obecnej najsilniejszą osobą w sektorze Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, trzęsąc Federacją, Legionem, Cesarstwem i pozostałymi potęgami. Nikt nie wie kiedy każe zorganizować jakąś akcję i gdzie uderzy, a także - kiedy rozpocznie się wojna, która zakończy się klęską obrońców nie-imperialnego ładu. Rola monarchy Zadaniem monarchy jest nadzorować prawny porządek państwa. Stoi na straży konstytucji, w razie nieudolności może rozwiązać Parlamentum, w przypadku problemów wprowadzić w jakiejś prowincji lub nawet wszechświecie stan wojenny. Może też odwołać w razie nadzwyczajnej sytuacji Wielkiego Prezydenta lub nawet samego Arcykanclerza. W przypadku Trybunarium ma możliwość zamienić wyrok bezwzględnego dożywocia na karę śmierci. Wyłącznie jego zgoda może oznaczać zabicie winnego. Ponadto jest on głównodowodzącym wszystkich sił ze wszystkich światów podbitych przez Armię Imperialną, będąc tym samym jej naczelnym wodzem. Monarcha to Imperium - bez niego nie będzie ani jego twarzy ani rzeczy zespalającej całe wszechświaty oświecone przez niezliczone krucjaty, które raz na zawsze zakończyły czas anarchii i terroru watażków oraz waśni o terytoria, ideologie czy nawet istnienie. To właśnie niesie rewolucja - wolność, równość i braterstwo, razem z jednością, tolerancją i demokracją. Monarcha ma też za zadanie nadzorować wszelką działalność w Niebiańskim Kremlu, będącym zgromadzeniem najważniejszych dostojników państwowych, rodu panującego oraz doradców. Jako głowa Kremla karze on nieposłusznych, wyznacza nowych oraz sądzi w sporach między zasłużonymi. Będący obszarem zamkniętym dla wszystkich pozostałych Niebiański Kreml pełni rolę zbliżoną do znanego z ziemskiego Zakazanego Miasta, gdzie jest to dzielnica wydzielona, dostępna wyłącznie dla dostojników mianowanych na stanowiska przez monarchę. O ile jednak władca nie ma prawa mieszać się we władze w postaci Parlamentum czy Arcykanclerza na co dzień, o tyle jego doradcy mają znaczący wpływ na niemonarchistycznych władców, a także namiestników oraz dowódców Armii Imperialnej. Można więc powiedzieć że monarcha to bóstwo, jakie przy pomocy wybrańców załatwia problemy, a do ludu przychodzi tylko jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja. Znani monarchowie *Arcturus Lwowski, pierwszy monarcha *Ka-Cthiria Lwowski, pierwsza monarchini Ciekawostki *W chwili obecnej funkcja monarchy pozostaje cały czas obsadzona przez jedną osobę *Według federacyjnej teorii jeden z władców Imperium to Słońce Pośród Mroku, a drugi nosi miano Słońca w Zaćmieniu. Wiele na to wskazuje z racji filozofii Imperium, iż nie ma czystego dobra i zła w zwykłych śmiertelnikach i zawsze znajdzie się wśród nich pierwiastek dobra bądź zła, zależy jaką mają naturę. *Chociaż to monarcha powinien się spotykać z władzami frakcji Kraju tak naprawdę częściej wysługuje się do tego Arcykanclerzem bądź Głównym Emisariuszem, będącym namiestnikiem Niebiańskiego Kremla. Czasami jednak - gdy zachodzi sytuacja - przybywa w asyście dobrowolnej straży złożonej z najlepszych wojowników najlepszych oddziałów Armii Imperialnej. *Nie wiadomo czemu akurat za symbol obrano czerwonego smoka na czarnym tle. en: Nexus Imperium Monarch Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Tytuły